In the Twilight of the Tempest
by TheAnomally
Summary: The scouts recieve help from an ancient source. Sailor Moon The Sentinel Crossover


In the Twilight of the Tempest  
  
(A Sentinel/Sailor Moon crossover tale)  
  
by Anomally  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
DISCLAIMER: Jim and Blair do not belong to me they are the property of Pet Fly productions. I just borrow them at times and take them out about the town. The Sailor Moon characters are not mine either I decided to bring them along because they are just so cool. The characters are mine are the Sailor Jaguar, Twilight Lunar Mage, and Emerald Tempest Knight.  
  
Hope you enjoy the story email me and tell me what you think. My email addy is some where here. Thanks...  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"WHAT IS THIS!?!? Has Cascade suddenly been renamed Gotham City?!? Captain Simon Banks ranted.  
  
Simon's piercing gaze sliced through his best detective and his partner; he continued, "I've got costumed freaks running around MY city; fighting other costumed freaks and then vanishing into thin air! The only witness's we have to all this rave on about talking cats and girls with powers, and two of these witness's are beat cops the third is a homeless man. To put the icing on the cake I have the Mayor breathing down my neck wanting this whole thing solved NOW!"  
  
"Well sir, you have to admit even with the witness's testimony we still have very little clues to go on. The victims remember nothing, and the witness's reports are very far fetched." Detective Jim Ellison rationalized.  
  
"But not totally dismissible." Blair Sanburg piped up.  
  
Simon shot a piercing glance Blair's way, "What do you mean by that Sandburg." he growled.  
  
Blair looked past Simon's glare and said, "Well Simon..uh..sir; between the three of us we each have seen some pretty fantastic stuff. It is just not wise to blow off evidence on the fantastic side."  
  
Simon rolled his eyes and exhaled loudly and was about to speak when Jim interrupted, "Blair's right sir, we can't afford to discredit anything we collect as evidence no matter how strange."  
  
Simon knew he could not argue with Jim and Blair it was a sure loss, so he dismissed them both and then went back to work on what he had on the case at hand. Simon looked at the reports and attempted to remember how all this began; the case started out in homicide a simple case of murder but with a few hitches. Mainly no signs of struggle, another attacker, just plain nothing to go on. All the victims were found in open or public areas. The file was transferred to Major Crimes when a couple more bodies turned up in the investigation. The bodies were of all kinds there was no set patterns for age, race, or gender. Jim was assigned to the case, and even with his sense wide open he could detect nothing; except that the bodies had no "vibrations". Jim explained it as; normally bodies have energy waves that can be felt, even after dead there is always a slight vibration for a while. As Jim put it, IT was as if all the victims' life energy had been stolen. Then in a total turn about survivor began to show up, but each could remember nothing. Then this week a tiny break occurred in the case:  
  
Two officers were alerted to the scene of a disturbance near the water front; when they approached the scene they saw something that could be labeled only as fantastic. First thing the patrolmen saw was a large glowing fish-like creature; in its' grasp was a young couple that too were glowing, but their glow was quickly fading. When the officers drew their weapons and announced their presence; two tentacles shot out from the monster and wrapped tightly around each officer. Suddenly the officers noticed a glow around them, and they began to grow increasingly weak. Just as they were about to pass out a flaming arrow severed the tentacles, and the cops collapsed to the pavement in a heap. Each then heard a female voice yelling at the creature; the officers weakly raised their heads and saw six females leap down in front of where they lay. Each girl was dressed in a different colored sailor type skirt outfit; a blond girl with a strange hair-do turned her head towards them and asked someone named Luna if they were OK. Then a black cat with a golden crescent moon on its forehead looked at both of them and spoke, saying that they were OK. The girl then turned her head back to the creature and spoke some more. The cops observance was patchy when the battle took place; all they could put together as they faded in and out of consciousness was flying fire arrows, green bullet like projectiles, destructive glowing heart, ice balls, rainbows, and a whiny voice. When the officers came to next time they were in the hospital.  
  
Simon tossed his glasses on his desk and thought, "Why major crimes? Why not call the Ghostbusters?"  
  
Jim and Blair cleared out of the precinct and went to check the area of the two officers' encounter; the area was a construction site near the park on the waterfront. No one was around since the area was off limits to non- official personnel. The only thing different about this crime sight was the small mound of gray dust in the middle of the area. Even when Jim had his senses wide open there was nothing detected, when Jim felt the dust he could feel a slight vibration that was cold and empty. Jim did not hold it for very long and quickly wiped it off his hands.  
  
Blair noticed Jim's actions and asked, "What is it man? You OK?"  
  
Jim wrinkled his nose and said, "It's this dust; I can feel something vibrating off of it, and it felt cold and empty."  
  
Just then the pile of dust began to glow then it disappeared.  
  
"What was THAT?!?" Blair exclaimed.  
  
Jim replied shakily, "Chief I frankly do not know."  
  
Evidence-less Jim and Blair turned towards the park and started walking back to where the truck was parked. Suddenly Jim stopped and turned and looked at the third floor of the skeleton framed building.  
  
Luna gazed down at the two men as they looked all around the scout's last battle ground; she was getting strange vibrations from both of the men, but she did not know whether they were friends or foes. She watched them talk with one another then turn to leave; as they went towards the park the taller man stopped, turned and looked right at her. Luna thought, "I must tell Usagi and the others about these two."  
  
With that she leaped away heading into the park where the girls were resting.  
  
Jim heard the cat's heart quicken as he spotted it; at first he thought it was just a ordinary cat, but at a closer glance he saw a gold crescent moon and the animals forehead.  
  
"It's the cat." Jim mumbled  
  
Blair turned and looked, "Cat?" Blair looked and only caught the ebony blur of a tail leaping away. Blair continued, "You don't mean the talking cat from the officers' report?"  
  
"That's the one chief. It even had a crescent moon on its forehead." Jim said.  
  
Blair smiled and snickered, "Well what did it say."  
  
Jim turned and cuffed Blair in the head and said, "Ha Ha funny just for that lunch is on you."  
  
Blair frowned at Jim and headed out into the park.  
  
"Come on Rei! Just let me borrow your newest Sailor V comic; I promise I won't tell you the ending this time!" Usagi whined  
  
Rei snapped back, "NO WAY Usagi! You always blurt out the ending! Get your own Sailor V comic!"  
  
"Well I would but no one here has ever heard of Sailor V." Usagi replied gesturing towards Cascade. "So yours is the only one so PLEASE! PLEASE! PRETTY PLEASE!" Usagi begged.  
  
"NO!" Rei barked  
  
Rei was just about to continue when Luna came bounding up the hill. She looked as Rei and Usagi and said, "You both fighting AGAIN!?!"  
  
"Well Rei is not sharing." Usagi whimpered.  
  
Luna cut Usagi off and said, "Forget it Usagi whimpering won't help. Where are the others?"  
  
Rei piped up, "Ami, Minako, and Makato are getting ice cream down there." Rei pointed down the hill.  
  
"Winter is over by the water writing; she left when I calmly asked Rei if I could borrow her comic." Usagi stated.  
  
Rei replied angry, "You mean when you started whining USAGI!!"  
  
Luna rolled her eyes and said, "Well it is time for a Scout meeting; Usagi you get Autumn, and Rei will get Ami, Makato, and Minako."  
  
When all the girls were gathered, Luna began speaking, "I returned to the site of you last battle, and I felt some strange vibes coming off of two policemen who were at the site."  
  
Ami inquired, "What were you doing back there? You do not usually recheck our old battlegrounds."  
  
"Well I had this odd feeling that lead me back there." Luna stated.  
  
Makato said, "They were probably detectives trying to dig up some clues."  
  
"What makes you say that?" Minako asked.  
  
"Well I saw something like that in a cop movie I once saw." Makato grinned.  
  
Luna continued, "As I was saying, the two detectives were looking around and where about to leave when one stopped and looked right at me. It was then that I felt the strange vibrations."  
  
"What do you think it means Luna." Ami asked.  
  
Luna shook her head and said, "I do not know right now, and probably won't know until the time is right."  
  
Usagi asked, "Well what do we do now?"  
  
"Ami I want you to contact the other scouts at home; tell them what we have found." Luna said.  
  
Ami pulled out her communicator and sent a call out to the others in Japan. When she was done she turned to Luna and said, "Artemis said that Mamoru, Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna, and Hotaru recently had a battle, but now they are resting. For now everything there is quiet."  
  
Rei spoke up, "I wonder why the negaverse decided to launch assaults in such a spread out fashion. Wouldn't that strategy just waste more energy?"  
  
"Well whatever the reason the negaverse is keeping us on our toes." Winter said finally speaking up.  
  
The others nodded and Autumn continued, "Right now though, I want to check out the detectives Luna had strange vibes on."  
  
"Good idea, and if they are negaverse slime we'll catch them before any damage can be done." Rei said.  
  
The girls grabbed their stuff and followed Luna.  
  
Back at the police precinct Jim and Blair were filling a follow up report about their recent investigation of the last crime site. They both knew Simon was not going to be happy with the report, so they laid it on Simon's desk and hurried out of Major Crimes.  
  
"OK Chief how about lunch your treat remember." Jim stated as the elevator took them to the parking garage.  
  
Blair stated, "Yea let's go man' how about subs for lunch; I know this great little place near the waterfront.  
  
Jim laughed at his partners' endless energy and said, "Sounds good."  
  
Once in the truck Jim followed Blairs directions to the sub place, after ordering they sat by a large window and ate. Jim slowly ate his chopped steak sub, and Blair hungrily scarfed down his veggie sub.  
  
Jim then looked at Blair and said, "Are you getting the feeling we're being watched?"  
  
"Yea, a little I guess." Blair replied nonchalantly.  
  
Jim scanned the area he stopped when he noticed six girls and the cat from earlier today. They were standing across the street discreetly watching them. The cat was sitting in the crook of a blond girls arm.  
  
"A girl with a strange hair-do and there is that cat from earlier." Jim said to Blair who finally looked across the street.  
  
Jim quickly devoured his sub as did Blair; they both then hurried out the door.  
  
The girls and Luna had no problem locating the officers, Ami happened to see them enter a near by deli. Ami took out her Mercury computer and was scanning the two men; when the taller man looked right at Luna, and soon the shorter man saw her too. The men looked from Luna to the other girls.  
  
"Did they both just spot us?" Minako asked.  
  
Makato replied confidently, "No way they couldn't have."  
  
Rei nodded in agreement.  
  
They all watched as both men rose from their table and walked out the door; the men stopped on the sidewalk in front of the deli and looked at the girls.  
  
"Uh guys I think we have been made." Usagi said.  
  
Luna replied, "I believe you are right Usagi. I think it is time to make a graceful retreat."  
  
Autumn looked at the taller man; then she let her gaze fall on the shorter man, when her eyes met his she felt something. The sensation hit her like a tidal wave; she put her hand to her head and wavered on her feet. Rei and Makato came to her side and steadied her.  
  
"Are you OK?" they asked in unison.  
  
After a couple of breaths Autumn replied, "I think so." She regained her balance and without looking at the two men she said, "Luna's right lets beat feet guys."  
  
Minako, Makato, Usagi, and Rei cast worried glances at Autumn; then they turned and began to walk away from Jim and Blair.  
  
"I think it is time for another scout meeting; we need to discuss our observations." Luna added.  
  
"We could go back to the hill in the park; there weren't many people there. Plus I can get a hot-dog, fries and oooh maybe some ice cream!" Usagi babbled on as she walked down the street.  
  
"You think we should follow them?" Blair asked Jim.  
  
Jim did not answer, it was them Blair noticed Jim was zoned out. Blair shook Jim's shoulder and called out his name.  
  
Jim jumped slightly, "Wha...huh."  
  
"You zoned out man. What where you concentrating so hard on?" Blair asked.  
  
Jim paused for a second then reluctantly said, "The cat it WAS talking."  
  
"Say again." Blair blurted out.  
  
"The cat was talking to those girls and they were conversing normally with it...I mean her. The cat is female her name is Luna." Jim stated and looked over at Blair to see if he was laughing. Blair wasn't laughing.  
  
"Aren't you going to laugh or at least make some comical retort?" Jim asked.  
  
It was then Jim noticed the beads of sweat on Blair's forehead and the slightly rapid thrum of his heart.  
  
"What's up Chief?" Jim asked.  
  
Blair inhaled and exhaled deeply then said, "Well I felt something weird as I watched the girls especially the older one on the left end."  
  
"You mean the one with red hair and torn jeans?" Jim asked.  
  
Blair continued, "Yea her, she looked right at me and I was hit with this wave of familiar feelings. You know like a deja-vu sort of thing; it is hard to put into words."  
  
Jim nodded and answered Blair's first question, "Well we won't need to follow them; they are going back to the park."  
  
With that they got into the truck and drove to the park.  
  
"OK before we start, Ami did your computer pick up anything strange?" Luna asked.  
  
Ami nodded and stated, "Yes there were many strange energy peaks emanating from both of them, but there were no indications of whether the energy was of negaverse origins."  
  
Luna nodded and then turned to Rei, "How about you, did you pick up any odd readings from them?"  
  
"I felt a powerful force from them both, but it did not feel evil." Rei answered.  
  
Luna smiled and nodded' she then turned to Autumn and said, "It's your turn we know you felt something; it almost knocked you over."  
  
Autumn nodded and began, "I felt positive energies; there is a powerful bond between them. Individually they are strong but together in this life they are unbeatable."  
  
"What was it you felt that was so powerful? What hit you?" Luna asked.  
  
Autumn shrugged, "I briefly made eye contact with the shorter one and I was hit with a powerful wave; it is hard to explain, but I feel that I used to know him long long ago."  
  
Luna stated, "Interesting." She began to pace between the scouts and was about to speak when a wave of nega-energy hit her and the Scouts.  
  
Suddenly a scream rang out from the warehouses on the west side of the park. The girls and Luna rose and followed the screams to their source. As they neared a warehouse, a shabbily dressed man plowed into Usagi knocking her on her butt.  
  
"OW!! That hurt!." Usagi shouted and she began to wail.  
  
The man lost his balance, but stayed on his feet; Makato grabbed a hold of him.  
  
"Oh stop that awful wailing and grow up Usagi!" Rei shouted.  
  
"What's going on?" Makato asked the man struggling in her strong grasp.  
  
"A...a..a.. MONSTER!" the man stuttered. He then jerked free of Makato's grip and ran away.  
  
Luna looked at the girls and said, "Sounds like it is the negaverse; time to transform girls."  
  
"RIGHT!" they all said in unison.  
  
Each reached in their backpacks and brought out a different colored wands; Usagi brought out a heart shaped locket, and they raised their respective item over heads.  
  
"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!" Ami shouted.  
  
"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!" Minako shouted.  
  
"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!" Makato shouted.  
  
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!" Rei shouted.  
  
"ETERNAL SAILOR MOON MAKE UP!" Usagi shouted.  
  
Last but not least Autumn shouted, "HEART OF THE JAGUAR CRYSTAL MAKE UP!"  
  
After a transformation sequence, the scouts found the nega monster in one of the warehouses where it had cornered some workers. The creature was a mass of huge tentacles with legs. The beast was wasting no time draining the workers energies when the Sailor Soldiers interrupted.  
  
"Hey you nega-trash!!" Sailor Mercury shouted.  
  
The monster turned and the scouts saw it had a single huge eye in the center of its tentacles.  
  
"EEEEEWWWWW GROSS!" Eternal Sailor Moon blurted out.  
  
The scouts lined up in defensive stance and stated.  
  
"I am Sailor Star Venus; prepare to be blasted by beauty nega-fiend!" Sailor Venus called out.  
  
"I am Sailor Star Jupiter; prepare to get trashed nega-sleaze!" Sailor Jupiter shouted.  
  
Sailor Mercury shouted, "I am Sailor Star Mercury; your going down nega monster!"  
  
"I am Sailor Star Mars; prepare to crash and BURN nega beast!" Sailor Mars called.  
  
Winter was about to shout, when Eternal Sailor Moon whined, "Hey you guys I'm supposed to first since I am the leader. I am Eternal Sailor Moon in the name of love and justice I will punish you. Prepare to be dusted nega jerk!"  
  
"I am Super Sailor Jaguar; prepare to be destroyed!" Super Sailor Jaguar said and pointed her spear at the monster.  
  
The monster said nothing, turned around until its eye saw all the senshi, and then several of its' tentacles shot out towards the scouts. Eternal Sailor Moon was easily caught but the other scouts leapt out of the way. Super Sailor Jaguar used her spear to free Eternal Sailor Moon; and leapt out of the other tentacles reach with her in tow. The Scouts regrouped and tried to attack again but this time the creature shot out spikes that nailed all the senshi to the far wall of the warehouse. The monster then slowly made its' way towards the scouts.  
  
"Oh no things look bad!" Sailor Venus stated as she tried to free herself from the wall.  
  
Sailor Jupiter nodded in agreement.  
  
"I do not think any of us anticipated this." Sailor Jaguar stated while struggling with the spikes.  
  
Sailor Mars followed up with, "Right!"  
  
The scouts struggled against the spikes as the creature came closer and closer.  
  
Blair and Jim arrived at the park when a man almost ran into Jim. Jim grabbed a hold of the man.  
  
"GEEZ you have a strong grip just like that girl." The man shouted at Jim.  
  
Jim looked at the guy and said, "What girl?" Jim finished by taking out his detectives shield and announcing, "Cascade PD."  
  
The man stammered, "The tall girl with the red-brown hair. She was with five other girls and a black cat."  
  
Jim then asked, "What are you running from?"  
  
"A monster in the warehouses; it looked like a sea anemone with legs." the man said.  
  
Jim let the man go and he and Blair ran towards the west end of the park. Jim was excited the first lead in two weeks; they had found the mysterious six sailor suited girls that fit the officers eye witness accounts. When they reached the right warehouse Jim and Blair were surprised to see a huge anemone looking creature heading their way.  
  
Jim took out his gun and shouted, "CASCADE PD FREEZE!"  
  
The monster kept moving forward and Jim fired at it four times; the creature did not even falter. The creature shot out 2 tentacles at Jim and Blair; Jim shoved Blair to the side and fired off two more times before a tentacle wrapped around him.  
  
Blair hit the ground and shouted, "NO JIM!" when he saw Jim predicament.  
  
Luna heard Blair shout; she then saw a blue, gold and indigo glow around him. She then knew what she must do; Luna ran up to Blair and said, "You are good, you must listen to me! Stand up and shout Twilight Lunar Majick envelop!"  
  
Blair could not believe what he was hearing, "When did you learn to talk?" he asked Luna.  
  
"No time for that not; just do what I say if you wish to help your friend!" Luna shouted.  
  
Blair said, "Ummmm...OK." He then stood up and shouted, "TWILIGHT LUNAR MAJICK ENVELOP!"  
  
Suddenly the sky turned orange, red, violet, blue, and deep indigo; then a silver orb formed and floated down to Blair. It shot a light out a Blair and enveloped him; his hair straightened and grew to his mid-back, and his features took on a more youthful appearance. His clothes were replaced by blue and gold bordered top, deep blue pants, knee length black boots, and an indigo cape. Then the orb turned sapphire in color, formed a staff to which it fixed itself upon, and floated to Blairs hand. The new transformation sequence caught all the scouts' eyes, and Jim's attention was grabbed from his present peril.  
  
Jim exclaimed, "Wha...?" As his eyes took in Blair's new appearance.  
  
The monster un-nerved by the events; then began to drain Jim's energy.  
  
Blair saw this and placed his right hand on the orb; he held his left fist out and shouted, "I am the Twilight Lunar Mage!" Blair then opened his left hand and yelled, "TWILIGHT DISINTIGRATE!" Suddenly a bright red-orange light shot out of Blair's left palm and severed the tentacle holding Jim.  
  
The creature was furious at getting another tentacle severed; it growled and began to split into two more creatures. Now three nega monsters resumed closing in on the scouts and the Mage. It thought as it drew closer all their energy would greatly please the negaforce.  
  
Blair rushed to the scouts pinned to the wall and worked to free them. Jim slowly rose and his mind screamed, "Protect your guide!"  
  
Luna saw Jim slowly rise and head toward one of the monsters closest to Blair; Luna then saw a green glow shoot up to the sky from a symbol on Jim's forehead. She ran over to Jim and said, "You must shout Emerald Tempest Empower if you wish to help your friend right now."  
  
Jim looked at Luna and tried lunging at one of the creatures. Luna grabbed onto his leg and angrily shouted, "Do what I say before it is too late!"  
  
Jim gave in after a moment of inner struggle. "OK but I feel awfully weird doing this." He then shouted, "EMERALD TEMPEST EMPOWER!"  
  
Suddenly clouds formed and a wind rose from no where. Lightning flashed and thunder roared. Several lightning bolts struck the pavement around Jim and a sword manifested on Jim right side. Jim grabbed a hold of the hilt of the sword; suddenly his clothes were replaced by emerald colored armor with helmet, and a shield formed on his left arm. The wind then swirled around Jim forming a green cape that cascaded off his armored shoulders. Seeing the nega creature about to attack the Lunar Mage out of the corner of his eye.  
  
The knight raised his sword, "I am the Emerald Tempest Knight of Queen Serenity's guard!" He then charged the monster.  
  
"COSMIC STORM SWORD IMPALE!!!" The Emerald Tempest Knight shouted.  
  
The sword glowed as if afire; the knight brought the sword around and severed all the creatures' tentacles. The monster screamed and turned back on the knight; by then the Lunar Mage had succeeded in releasing all the scouts; Sailor Stars Venus and Mars stepped forward;  
  
Mars shouted, "MARS FLAME SNIPER!!" And let fly an arrow made of fire that set the beast a flame.  
  
Venus shouted, "VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!!" Forming a golden heart with a wink and a kiss she flung it at the creature on fire. The now giant heart rammed into the beast and destroyed it leaving nothing but ashes.  
  
Super Sailor Mars and Venus yelled, "Yea toasted!!" and jumped up and down.  
  
The last two monsters whipped out their tentacles left and slashed at the scouts, who were dodging them left and right. Mercury got hit twice and got knocked to the ground.  
  
Sailor Star Jupiter stepped in front of Mercury shouted, "That's it I have had it! JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!!"  
  
While spinning on one foot, thousands of little green glowing thorns shot out from around her and severed most of the second monsters tentacles. Enraged the beast used its remaining tentacles and managed to wrap them around Jupiter and slammed her into the back wall.  
  
"Oh No!! JUPITER!!" Sailor Mercury shouted and ran to Jupiter's side. Jupiter lay unconscious and Mercury attempted to wake her. The Lunar Mage joined Mercury.  
  
"I can heal her right now the senshi need you in the fight." he said calmly.  
  
Mercury nodded and turned her angry tear streaked face to the monster.  
  
"Nobody hurts my friends nobody!!! MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!!" Sailor Star Mercury shouted.  
  
Forming a harp made of water Mercury plays a tune that hurls a blue sphere of water at the monster and freezes it.  
  
Mercury walks up to the frozen monster, "AIYAAAA!" she screams and shatters the ice and monster with a spinning kick.  
  
"Whoa Mercury remind me never to make you mad." Jupiter said  
  
Mercury spun around fast and saw Jupiter standing all healed.  
  
"Jupiter!!" Mercury shouted and hugged her friend tightly. Jupiter laughed and hugged her back.  
  
"Well isn't this touching!?" a deep voice growled at the scouts.  
  
The senshi turned to see that the last monster had changed shape. Instead of looking like an anemone the creature now looked more human with tentacles for hair and cape.  
  
"I am Anemona loyal servant to the nega-force and you all will pay for your interference!" the creature said and then spread her arms out and begins to form a ball of glowing energy. When the ball reached basketball size she hurled it at the scouts.  
  
" Feel Anemona's STING!!" Anemona shouted as the ball hit the pavement in front of the scouts and a powerful explosion threw Sailors Venus, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, and the Tempest Knight back. Anemona began to form another energy ball.  
  
Sailor Jaguar fades into a shadow and reappears behind Anemona and morphs into a large ebony Jaguar. The animal leaps into the air and pushes Anemona onto the concrete floor; Jaguar then leaps off Anemona's back and morphs back into human form while in mid air.  
  
Jaguar points her spear at Anemona. "Always watch you back nega-fool!"  
  
Anemona rises, "ANEMONA TOXIC BLAST!!" she yells and hurls a mass of red energy at Jaguar.  
  
"NEBULA SPEAR REFLECT!!" Super Sailor Jaguar yells and swings her spear blade back then forward and bats the energy mass back at Anemona.  
  
"AAAHHHHHHH!" Anemona screams at the energy mass falls upon her. The energy dissipates and Anemona wavers slightly on her feet.  
  
Sailor Jaguar looks at Eternal Sailor Moon, "Sailor Moon if you'll do the honors."  
  
Sailor Moon nods and takes out her Moon Mace and shouts. "STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!!"  
  
Spinning the Mace like a baton, Moon then holds it above her head where a glow over takes it then beams and feathers shoot out.  
  
Anemona screams, "NNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" as she is over taken and obliterated by the light and feathers.  
  
All that remains of Anemona is ashes that soon vanish into the air; all the senshi look at one another and smile the girls then look at the two new comers.  
  
"Welcome to the team you guys." Sailor Star Venus joyfully says.  
  
Sailor Star Jupiter, "Yea welcome."  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon approaches the Knight, "Were you really in my mothers army of knights?"  
  
The Emerald Tempest Knight falls to one knee, "Yes Princess Usagi I was one of the first knights enducted into her army from earth."  
  
"From earth? Then you must have known Prince Darien." Sailor Moon stated.  
  
The Knight nodded "I knew him and served under him as well. When he fell in love with you I asked to be allowed in Moon Queen's army so I could keep an eye on Darien."  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon nods and steps back, "Please rise kneeling is not necessary, and thank you for your help."  
  
"Yea thanks for helping turn the tide on those monsters." Sailor Star Mars stated  
  
Jaguar and the Mage's eyes meet and they stare at one another for a bit.  
  
"Do I know you?" Jaguar asks  
  
The Mage nods "You know me from a long time ago." he says.  
  
Jaguar thinks for a second then shakes her head. "I know very little of myself from long ago all my memories are blocked for some reason."  
  
The Mage steps forward and lays his hands on either side of Jaguar's head. Jaguar stiffens as she attempts to back away.  
  
"Remember." The Lunar Mage states as his eyes glow brighter.  
  
The glow in the Mage's eyes fill Jaguar's for a minute; the senshi take on a defensive stance thinking that the Mage is attacking Jaguar. Then the Mage lets go and backs away.  
  
"I...I'm OK." Jaguar says and places a hand to her head.  
  
She looks up and her eyes lay upon everyone and she smiles at everyone. "I remember you all from before." Her eyes then meet the Mage's glowing ones and she embraces him.  
  
"My love it is really you!" she says.  
  
The Mage hugs her back and was about to speak when the ground begins to shake.  
  
"EARTHQUAKE!!!" Sailor Moon cries  
  
Just then a pair of fiery red eyes filled the sky above them. "You scouts have succeeded this time but your victory will be short lived!!" Evil laughter fills the air as the eyes disappear.  
  
After a minute or two Luna steps forward. "I think it is time for us to leave this spot. Someone might come and find us here."  
  
"Right Luna." Sailor Moon says.  
  
All the scouts look at one another and nod. They then detransform back into their street clothes. They look at the Mage and the Knight. "Well?"  
  
"Right" the Mage and Knight say together.  
  
Once the two detransform something odd occurs. Jim and Blair look at one another strangely then to each of the girls.  
  
"What happened where's that monster?" Jim asks  
  
Blair cuts in. "Hey Jim aren't these the five girls we were looking for?"  
  
"No I don't think so Chief, remember we are looking for sailor suited warriors." Jim stated and then said to the girls. "Sorry to bother you all be careful here this is not a good place for young ladies to hang in."  
  
The girls look at one another then at Luna who meows and nods.  
  
"Uh Ok officer." Ami says.  
  
"Uh yea we were just lost." Minako states  
  
Makato pipes in "Yea which way back to the park?"  
  
Blair shrugs and point at the girls. "Well it is back that way; you guys should be more careful."  
  
"Come on chief we have to get back to the precinct. Take care ladies." Jim said and turned and walked out of the warehouse shaking his head.  
  
Blair states "Yea take care ladies." and headed out after Jim.  
  
Once he had caught up to Jim, Blair said, "What was that all about? All I remember is that panicky guy then it is all a complete blank afterwards."  
  
"I don't know Blair it is like I zoned out but not quite like that." Jim tried to make sense of it.  
  
The men remained silent as they went back to the precinct.  
  
Ami, Minako, Makato, Usagi, Rei, and Autumn looked at one another with puzzled looks on their faces. They then looked at Luna,  
  
"Why didn't they remember after they detransformed Luna?" Ami asked.  
  
Luna blinked "I do not know; maybe it is because they are older and whatever strengths their star seeds hold needs to have them forget in order to protect them."  
  
Usagi sighs "It would have been nice to have added them to our team."  
  
Makato then said, "Yea."  
  
"You can't have them just yet scouts." a voice then echoed through out the warehouse.  
  
The girls turned around to see a tall black man enter the warehouse. "They are not ready." the man states.  
  
Luna steps forward. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am just a human like you all, but I am the Watchtower for the Guardian and Guide. I am glad they found you all maybe soon all the senshi will be able to meet them." the man states and begins to back away.  
  
"Wait!" all the girls yell and run after the man but when they reach the outside the man is gone.  
  
"Whoa, what a day this has been I am tired you guys." Minako said  
  
"I second that motion." Autumn followed  
  
Makato and Ami nodded.  
  
Rei was staring off into the distance.  
  
"What is it Rei?" Makato asked.  
  
"The Nega energy has moved away. I don't think it is here in the states anymore." Rei stated.  
  
Luna nodded "I was getting that same feeling too. I think we should get back to Tokyo before any big trouble starts."  
  
"AAAWWWW but Luna I'm hungry and I still have not got all the shopping I want done...." Usagi whined.  
  
The others covered their ears and began to walk away back through the park sighing as Usagi continued to whine and complain.  
  
Back at the police station Jim and Blair silently discussed what they thought may have happened but none of it seemed to make sense.  
  
"I don't know Jim something is there and it does have something to do with those girls but what exactly it is; is being blocked."  
  
Jim nodded, "I know I can feel it there but I can't reach it."  
  
Both men finally gave up and finished their reports and handed them into Simon and left for the night.  
  
Later that night Simon sat at his desk in the practically empty 'Major Crimes' section. He moved as if in a trance, and pulled from his pocket a small box. On the top was a carving of a moon along with three stars and various other symbols. Simon laid his hand on the box and looked out his window at the night stretching out before him. Suddenly a silver light shot up into the air for a second then blinked out; Simon lifted his and waved slightly.  
  
"Farewell Senshi, and Luna; soon the Guardian Knight and the Guide Mage will be ready to battle once again." As Simon said this, a small silver moon appeared and glowed upon his forehead then blinked and faded.  
  
DAS ENDE (The End) 


End file.
